


Waffles

by Jackofallsorts



Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Ghostbusters (Movies 1984-1989)
Genre: Drabble, Implied/Referenced Character Death, just something short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 13:52:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackofallsorts/pseuds/Jackofallsorts
Summary: Something's gotten loose in the Firehouse. Or was it something that was left behind?





	Waffles

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that had come to mind one day a while back.

“Look, I’m not saying that we’re blaming you, all I’m asking is if you are completely certain, no doubts what-so-ever, that the firehouse was cleared when you left.” 

Ray sighed deeply. This conversation was one that was getting extremely old and he could tell that Peter was enjoying it about as much as he was. The past in general was always kind of a touchy subject, but add in anything to do with why they left the company and the firehouse and it was bound to be a conversation that no one would enjoy. 

“You know, I honestly can’t remember,” Peter said, a clear edge to his voice despite his easy expression and tone. “What do you think, Ray? Do you think that anything could have slipped out of that explosion? You know, the one caused specifically so it would act like a whirlpool and suck in everything with an energy signature within a 30 foot radius?” 

“What he’s saying, Dr. Yates,” Ray said, with a sigh, “is that the only reason that what happened happened was because it was the only way to safely ensure that everything was pulled back into the confined dimension. Nothing could escape that. And even if it had, we were required by the EPA to conduct a thorough sweep of a five block radius from the explosion site to ensure that nothing got out. I’ve had to do that three times now, it’s always been clear. If you’re picking up on something in the firehouse, it wasn’t anything from us.” 

“But it’s familiar with at least basic partial physics and theory pertaining to the paranormal,” Erin said, frowning. “Unless the ghost is capable or has picked up an interest in teaching itself to a doctorate level, there’s no way it was from us. There’s nothing we’ve encountered that’s been capable of thinking at that level.” 

“What about the ‘No Ghost’ guy?” Peter asked, giving them a pointed look. “He was a ghost who would think this is right up his alley.” 

“Rowan’s currently hurtling towards the bottom of a never ending portal to a lost dimension,” Abby said, arms crossed. “Erin and I are the only things that you’ll ever see that came back from that.” 

“Maybe something got curious,” Ray offered, shrugging a little. “It’s possible something harmless from our era has stuck around and picked up a thing or two only to want to interact with you because of it.” 

“Like Casper….but better,” Holtzmann said with a grin. “Excellent. We’re keeping it.” 

“No.” Patty said firmly. “We are not keeping it. And considering what it was able to do to that pack upstairs, I’m pretty sure the last term I’d use to describe that thing is harmless.” 

“But you said that pack was faulty, right?” Winston pointed out. “You said the wiring in it was completely shot, but you didn’t know that until after the ghost or whatever this is tore it apart. Maybe it purposely did that to keep one of you from getting hurt on a job.” 

“Just because it did something helpful doesn’t prove it’s completely benevolent,” Erin argued. “And the readings that we’re getting from it are both new and residual! Which means that it’s been here longer than we have!” 

“That doesn’t mean it was from us.” Ray said. 

“I dunno, Ray, you sure you don’t have any old flames still buzzing about?” 

“Not the time, Peter,” He said, sighing 

“Look, arguing about whose ghost it is isn’t going to get us anywhere,” Winston said. “So we’ve got a ghost in the firehouse. What’s the problem? We’ve got plenty of packs, plenty of people, why don’t we just take care of it?” 

“Last time we went up against a ghost with that know-how, he almost destroyed the city with an army.” Holtzmann said. “As much fun as I had with that, the general population might not be happy if we cause it again so soon. Give it a little while. Maybe a five year anniversary. Plus the ghost solved one of the problems I’d been working on for weeks. That makes this personal.” 

“Are you guys talking about the waffle ghost?” a voice came. 

All seven Ghostbusters turned, looking at the secretary as he made is way down the stairs. 

“I’m sorry…” Erin said, shaking her head. “What?" 

"Kevin…you’ve seen a ghost here?” Patty asked, staring at him in disbelief. 

“Yeah, the waffle guy,” Kevin said, sitting down in his chair. “He comes around a lot. Kept me from getting electrocuted by the computer again last week.” 

“Kevin…buddy…” Abby said, taking a deep breath and letting it out. “You’ve got to tell us about these things! What does he look like? Where did you see him?” 

“Can’t remember. I wasn’t really paying attention.” 

“What can you remember.” Patty deadpanned. 

“He had the same name as those freezer waffles.” Kevin answered, spinning in his chair a bit. “Oh! And he had snacks.” 

“…Freezer waffles?” Ray and Abby said at the same time, the latter in annoyed disbelief while the former’s eyes had gone wide. 

“Eggos.” Holtzmann corrected. “Best freezer waffles you can find.” 

“Yeah, that’s it!” Kevin said, smiling, but then frowning as he looked at the three older men. “What’s wrong? Don’t you like waffles?” 

“Eggo…” Winston repeated, knowing the secretary’s habit of mixing up words. “You don’t think…” 

“No, I don’t.” Peter said firmly. “Ray, c’mon, it’s not-” 

“Think about it, Peter! It fits! It fits perfectly with the behavior they were describing! It’s him!” 

“Ray, no. Listen to me. We’re not going down that path again-” 

“Who are you three talking about?” Abby demanded. “I think we have the right to know the possible identity of some creep whose been hanging out in our headquarters!” 

“It’s not some creep…” Ray said, eyes wide and still in shock. “…It’s Egon.”


End file.
